


Kamusta Ka?

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, non-au, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Nakatiyempo rin sila sa wakas ng araw na masosolo nilang dalawa.





	Kamusta Ka?

**Author's Note:**

> Walang kwenta yung title. Luh ko maisip kase. Non-AU for a change. Luh rin kwenta yung story at all. Based to sa isang convo with someone WAHAHAHAHA.

**Jongin:** san ka na?

 **Kyungsoo:** malapit na

Pagkababa ng cellphone ni Jongin, tanaw na niya agad ang pinakamamahal niyang lalaki sa buong mundo. Sa harap ng isang bookstore sila magkikita. Nakasandal si Jongin sa pader hawak ang kanyang cellphone habang si Kyungsoo naman ay maingat na naglalakad sa di kalayuan. Sa hugis at tindig pa lang ni Kyungsoo, alam na agad ni Jongin na siya iyon sa dami ng taong nagsisidaanan. Angat na tunay si Kyungsoo sa lahat sa paningin ni Jongin.

Gaya niya, naka-facemask din si Kyungsoo. Ang pinagkaiba lang, naka-hoodie rin ang kanyang boyfriend at naka-cap pa, habang siya naman ay naka-beanie at t-shirt lang.

Nang makita siya ni Kyungsoo, maingat na lumakad ang maliit na lalaki sa kanya. Hindi na siya makapaghintay pa na akapin ang lalaking miss na miss na niya.

"Tara?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakasuot ang mga kamay sa bulsa ng kanyang pantalon.

Tumango lang bilang sagot si Jongin at sila'y pumalakad na papunta sa paroroonan.

Araw ng Miyerkules at ito ang bukod tanging araw na wala silang schedule kaya't napag-usapan nila ng gabi na tumungo sila sa kanilang condo unit na sila lang ang nakakaalam at mga kalapit na kaibigan. Isang mamahaling unit upang matiyak nila ang kaligtasan para hindi mahuli ng kanilang mga fans at paparazzi.

Miyembro ang dalawa ng isang boy group na EXO. Walang nakakaalam tungkol sa kanilang tunay na estado maliban sa kanilang mga pamilya, matatalik na mga kaibigan at pinagkakatiwalaang mga katrabaho.

Nitong mga araw, naging mahirap sa dalawa na magkaron ng private time dahil sa busy schedule nilang dalawa lalo na't subsob sa acting gigs si Kyungsoo. Si Jongin naman, madalas praktis lang ang ginagawa o kung may photoshoot man yun ang pinagkakaabalahan niya. Pero mas madalas, kasama niya ang kanyang mga pamangkin at kung kinakaya, siya pa mismo ang nag-aalaga sa kanila kung minsan.

Magkadikit ang dalawa habang naglalakad sa mataong lugar papunta sa condo nila. Sa tuwing nagbabanggaan ang likod ng kanilang mga kamay, gustong-gusto na nilang maghawak-kamay at huwag na bitawan ang isa't-isa. Pero paano nila iyon magagawa nang malaya kung halos lahat ng mga mata sa paligid ay mapanghusga di ba?

Di bale, nakasanayan na rin naman nila ang ganitong gawi. Kahit mapanghusga ang mundong nilalakaran, walang sinuman naman ang makakapaghiwalay sa kanila.

Tahimik ang dalawa sa paglalakad. Mapagkakamalan mo lang na normal lang silang magkakilala at walang iba pa. Ngunit sa kabilang banda, laging tumitingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Kung ang alam ng madla na si Kyungsoo ay isang focused na tao, doon sila nagkakamali dahil ang totoo niyan, madalas na lutang si Kyungsoo kaya't parating natatapilok sa daan. Dahil dun, laging tutok si Jongin kay Kyungsoo tuwing dalawa lang sila at naglalakad para kung sakaling matapilok na naman ang nobyo ay maaakayan niya agad ito. Tanda pa nga niya isang beses, nauntog si Kyungsoo sa isang pinto sa airport kaya simula rin nun, sa tuwing dadaan silang grupo sa pinto, pinapauna muna nila si Kyungsoo nang mabantayan maigi at hindi siya hayaang mauntog muli. Minsan pa nga, si Kyungsoo na mismo ang kumakapit sa kanya sa takot na baka siya'y mabangga kung saan man o ano. Ang totoo pa niyan, kung pwede lang hawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo tuwing naglalakad sila kung saan man, mapa-airport man yan o ano ay gagawin niya maprotektahan lang pinakamamahal.

Nang di mapigilan ni Jongin ang sarili, pinatong niya ang braso palibot sa maliit na balikat ni Kyungsoo. Hinayaan lang siya ng boyfriend niya dito dahil nakasanayan na.

Numanakaw tingin pa rin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang sila'y naglalakad. Sa una, diretso lang ang tingin ni Kyungsoo at di siya pinapansin, pero nang umonti ang tao sa paligid, tiningnan rin siya nito at lumapit bahagya pa kay Jongin.

Nang matunton ang napakataas na condo building, agad silang tumungo sa elevator. Kilala na rin naman sila sa building na iyon ng mga staff at kung ichismis man sa iba ang tungkol sa kanila ay wala na silang pake tungkol dito.

Habang hinihintay ang elevator, katahimikan pa rin ang bumabalot sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi na nakaakbay si Jongin sa kasintahan, bagkus, pareho silang nakatingin sa pulang numero sa tuktok ng pinto ng elevator hanggang sa bumukas ito at lumabas ang mga nasa loob.

Pagkapasok, agad nilang sinara ang elevator. Sabik sila pareho sa pagsolo sa isa't-isa.

Ngayong dalawa na lang sila at hindi rin naman matao ang lugar na ito, si Kyungsoo ang unang lumapit kay Jongin at niyakap siya sa kanyang tagiliran at pinatong ang ulo sa kanyang balikat.

"Jongin, kamusta ka?" Malambing na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang beywang ng minamahal tsaka niya ibinaba ang suot niyang mask at humalik sa noo ni Kyungsoo. Idinikit niya ang ilong sa sentido ni Kyungsoo pababa sa nangangayayat na pisngi nito.

"Miss na miss kita, ayun. Ikaw ba, kamusta ka? Iniistress ka ba sa set? Kapag pinipressure ka o ano, sabihin mo sa akin sasapakin ko sila." Banta ni Jongin na may halong pagbiro tungkol sa pananapak. Ayaw lang niya malamang na-iistress si Kyungsoo sa film shootings niya.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo at tumawa nang pagkahinhin. Binaba niya rin ang suot na mask tsaka tumingkayad at humalik sa pisngi ni Jongin. "Hindi naman, mahal. Nakakapagod lang kasi minsan gabi yung shooting kinukulang ako sa tulog. Mabait naman sila sa akin."

"Di ka naman ba nila pinaiyak gaya noon? Alam mo naman ayaw na ayaw kitang umiiyak..." haplos niya sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at tsaka hinalik-halikan ang buong mukha nito. Hindi niya makakalimutan noong kasagsagan ng shooting ni Kyungsoo ng Pure Love at sinabihan ang boyfriend niya na hindi na itutuloy pa ang pelikula, umiyak si Kyungsoo sa kanya noon sa tawag. Ayaw na niya maulit iyon. Ayaw na ayaw din niyang niloloko si Kyungsoo.

Nakangiti lang si Kyungsoo habang pugpog siya ng halik ni Jongin hanggang sa kanyang leeg.

"Hindi naman," Napalabi si Kyungsoo habang hinahayaan si Jongin halik-halikan, kagat-kagatin ang kanyang leeg. Nakatingin lang siya sa mga numero sa elevator hanggang sa napukaw ng kanyang pansin ang cctv camera sa sulok sa taas. 

“Buti naman. Ayokong masaktan ka na naman, alam mo yan.”

Lumakbay pa ang kamay ni Jongin sa matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo at hinimas iyon habang hinahalikan pa rin ang leeg ni Kyungsoo.

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin at pinisil iyon. "J-Jong, may cctv. Mamaya na yan."

Tila di ata narinig ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy lang sa paghawak sa boyfriend niya.

Papalapit na rin sila sa kanilang floor na tinititigan ni Kyungsoo. Kabado na rin siya at baka may masaktuhan silang papasok rin sa elevator kung saan sila.

"Ni," Lumabi ulit si Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang kapit sa braso ni Jongin. Nang mag- _ding_ ang elevator hudyat na nakarating na sila sa kanilang floor, bumukas ang pinto at tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang cctv. "May cctv sabi ko."

Pagkatingin ni Jongin sa taas, napansin niya ang cctv at napakamot sa ulo sa hiya dahil di niya napigilan ang sarili na malunod sa presensya ni Kyungsoo.

"Kelan pa nila nilagyan ng cctv dyan?"

Kumibit-balikat si Kyungsoo. "Ewan."

Pero kahit ganon, di nagpatinag si Jongin at humawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo para hilain muli papalapit sa kanya at halikan siya sa labi na tiyak na kuhang-kuha pa rin ng cctv, tsaka sila lumabas at tumungo sa sarili nilang condo unit na sa manager nila pinangalan.

**Author's Note:**

> may drabble pa ulit mamaya. writing spree ako ngayon kase HOLY-day


End file.
